The present invention relates to the field of displays, and more particularly to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) package structure.
OLEDs are packaged using desiccant package technology, ultraviolet (UV) curing package (aka dam only package), UV curing and filled adhesive package (aka dam-and-fill package), or glass glue package (aka frit package). The ultraviolet light curing technology is the earliest and most common skill employed for the OLED packages. It possesses properties below: no solvent or little solvent is required, which reduces environmental pollution of the solvent; less energy consumption and low temperature curing is possible which is suitable for heat sensitive materials; fast curing speed and high efficiency which can be used in a high speed production line. Occupied space of a curing apparatus is small. Nevertheless, UV glue is an organic material. Spacing between the molecules after curing becomes larger. In conventional OLED package technologies, since the sealant has disadvantages of curing defects, porosity, and a weak binding force between a substrate and a package cover, water vapor and oxygen can easily pass through a space and reach to the inside of the sealed space, thereby decreasing performance in the OLED device and decreasing lifespan. Hence, by controlling a coating weight of the sealant, after the package cover is adhered with the substrate, the sealant has a greater width to prevent moisture from entering. It is very unfavorable to form a narrow frame and increase an area of a display panel.
It is necessary to solve the technical problem in the prior art.